


A star

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Dom/sub, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Graphic Violence, Object Penetration, Other, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Visual Novel, faceless!dom, roleplay violence, rope, sub!you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: Your new favorite game is Boyfriend to Death, and you're going to experience it for 'real'





	

You try not to fidget as the music from the bar on screen starts to play, and Strade moves in the middle of the background, your name being shown in the first questions.

“Make your first choice.” The voice of your ‘captor’ says, their hand on the mouse.

“You first.” You say softly.

Strade’s smile sends a shiver down your spine, you know what’s going to happen, yet at the same time it still gets to you how happy and carefree he seems at this point. The dialog goes by and it’s your turn to answer the next question, after you drink the beer that is in front of you, since you are supposed to be drinking.

“Not in a while.”

They click your answer and once again Strade smiles wide, and you can imagine his strong accent, speaking the words that come next. You choose next to go to the bathroom, breathing picking up slightly as the scene changes to the one of the sink and toilet. Next you know is a timed question, but you keep your lips closed, meaning to just let the timer run out. The heavy beats coming from the speakers make your heart pick up in time, Strades smile making your stomach flip.

On screen you leave with your new captor, but that’s the last you see before a blindfold is covering your eyes for now. Your hands are pulled behind the chair, being tied just on the right side of too tight, knowing when you’re done, you’re going to have some rope burn. Even though in the game your legs aren’t tied, your ‘captor’ ties them to the chair with silk ties, soft enough to be hands holding you there.

“Do you want to start screaming yet, or are you going to stay quiet?” Is asked against your ear.

“Stay quiet.”

The blindfold is slipped off your face, letting you see your on screen self looking back and forth across the space. A hand is placed under your nose, full of pennies, so you smell copper just like the other you is doing. They’re taken away when Strade comes back, his smile wide once again, making you shift and pull lightly at the ropes, which send painfully pleasurable twinges up your arms.

“My wrists hurt,” You whimper, and that choice is clicked for you.

Stade’s faux sad face as you choose to tell him not to hurt you only makes your stomach clench slightly, a throbbing between your thighs starting.

“Do you want something to eat, have Strade feed you?”

“N-No.”

At the same time Strade pulls out his knife, so does your ‘captor’, holding it up in front of you, but not blocking the screen. The steel was cold as it cut through your shirt, as you whine out the words on the screen, begging him to stop. It didn’t take long before your clothes were off, leaving you in nothing but your soaked panties, goosebumps all over your skin from the air conditioning that had been turned up.

“What do you want?” You ask, your voice almost breathless.

Hands were touching your thighs, following exactly what Strade was doing to on screen you, pressing the back of the blade to your other thigh. As Strade started to cut you, your ‘captor’ pulled the blade along, letting just the tip press against you, making you squirm.

“Scream.” You say, trying not to feel silly, but as much as you actually wanted to scream, you knew it was a bad idea.

Strades evil grin made the throbbing between your legs worse again, as the knife was pulled against your other thigh, the cold steel making it feel all so real. Your ‘captor’ pulled his fingers through your hair, giving the strands a small tug, as you watched Strade go through his emotions.

You nod at Strades question about the stitches, and as you on screen got stitched up, real you was getting small pricks from a needle, each one causing you to jolt and gasp. The smell of alcohol hit your nostrils as it was splashed over your legs, making you hiss as it washed over the needle holes. Your whole body was shaking softly, as Strade talked to you on screen, your skin flushing.

“Get more rest.” You panted, wanting Strade back sooner.

A sharp smack on your thigh made you jump in time with the shaking on the screen, as Strade kicked you awake.

“You hungry?”

“No.” You shake your head.

“Then you know your next choice. Drill or hammer.”

You bite your lip for a moment, before answering drill, watching as the choice was clicked for you and your ‘captor’ grabbed a small hand held one.

As Strade put the drill in your on screen foot, the real one was pressed against you, with no bit, so all you felt was the motion of it. Your head fell back as you twitched, moaning loudly as the music played and all you could hear besides was the whir of the drill.

“Well isn’t that too bad.” Your ‘captor’ chuckled darkly. “You didn’t scream.”

Your head snapped up as you looked at the screen, seeing your sanity bar all the way down, the little skull at the bottom.

“Fuck.”

“Are you all broken.” Was whispered in your ear, as they clicked through, pulling your panties down.

Their fingers slid easily inside you, as they kept clicking, as you watched yourself become a star, your body shaking as they continued to fuck you with their fingers, before grabbing one of your safe to use dildos. Pressing it into you, they grabbed the knife, pressing the back to your throat, as they continued to use your hole.

As whine fell from your lips as you came around the fake cock, body tensing and twitching as they mumbled the goodbyes in your ear, before pulling the knife across.

You slumped in the chair as best you could, still clenching around the fake cock, breath coming out in pants.

“Now, my dear. Do you want to try again?”


End file.
